


Pandora Hatsu

by doubleblack



Category: Pandora Hearts, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Abilities still exist, Abuse, Angst, Based off of manga not the TV show, Character Death, Explicit Language, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Pandora Hearts Story Line With A Twist, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-01-21 16:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12461706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubleblack/pseuds/doubleblack
Summary: "Everyone hates me... that's why no one comes to see me! I am completely absorbed in my loneliness. Night after night, alone in my room, I think, and my thoughts ponder themselves. In a paired performance of this unchanging heart... I’ve grown accustomed to it all, and have learned to bear it. But sometimes any degree of loneliness can bring you down. And while I cannot know for sure, sometimes it seems as if these tears are no longer tears for having loved someone…" The girl admitted as she nuzzled into Chuuya's chest.Chuuya pushed her back. "Wait just a second; I don't know what you're saying! What is this place?!""What are you saying? You... Don't you always come here when you feel lonely Chuuya?" The girl said spinning around. "I am the part of you, that you always try to suppress. The part of you that Ojichan hates and Obachan teaches you to control." She said smiling."I am the part of you that at one point became separated from you, and ended up being half of you and Dazai. Do you not see it?""Me...? Dazai...? How would you...?" Chuuya looked confused.





	1. Retrace I: Innocent Calm

It was a dark and gloomy night. It was pouring down outside. Today was supposed to be Chuuya's coming of age ceremony, but it didn't go as planned. Chuuya was panting heavily as he was being held back by someone in a white coat. 

"Chuuya Nakahara. I, who bear the chain of conviction shall now pass judgement upon you." 

Chuuya watched as the man before him took off his gloves. Chuuya's eyes widened in shock. The man reached out to put his hand on Chuuya's forehead. 

"Your sin is... you very existence." 

Ω 

 _Someone once said "That place is engulfed in darkness. However- That does in no way mean, there was never any light."_  

Missus Kate opened the door hastily as she looked around for Chuuya and Henrietta. 

"Young Master!! You over there! Please wait! Gilbert!" 

"Yes?" Gilbert turned around looking at Missus Kate. She grabbed Gilbert by the shoulders and it surprised him. 

"You're the servant who is always with the young master, other than Dazai! So, you should know! Where is Young Master Chuuya hiding?!" Missus Kate said angrily. 

"Huh?!" Gilbert acted surprised. "Missus Kate, what on earth happened with the Young Master?" 

"It's almost time for the party, and I can't find him anywhere! Don't tell me! He's planning to boycott today...?!" Misses Kate looked in horror. 

Gilbert started fidgeting and stuttering nervously. "We...Well I actually haven't even seen the Young Master since after breakfast..." 

Missus Kate smiled at Gilbert. "That reminds me, Gilbert. I heard a little something from the Young Master." 

Missus Kate held up Henrietta's cat in her hand. "He said you absolutely can't stand cats, right?" 

Gilbert shrieked and backed up into the wall. "The lake! He and the Young Lady Henrietta were headed towards the lake!" 

"Ho! Ho! Ho! The lake, is it?" Missus Kate dropped the cat and she started heading with the other servants towards the lake. "Well! Let's go and catch him, then!" 

"As easy to get information out of as always Gilbert." Dazai said unimpressed as he picked up Diana, petting her lightly. "She's gone now Chuu." 

"Young Master...Stop playing around and please come out now..." 

Chuuya pushed the door open and he got out of the closet with Henrietta. "Good work Gilbert!" Chuuya said laughing happily. 

"You call that good work?" Dazai said unimpressed. 

"Don't be so hard on Gilbert." Chuuya thumped Dazai on the forehead. "He did well Osamu!" 

Dazai groaned and he rubbed the spot where Chuuya thumped his head. "Chuuuya that's so mean!" Dazai whined. 

"Ahhh... Missus Kate is going to be so angry..." Gilbert wallowed. 

Chuuya chuckled. "That sure is rough, Gilbert!" 

Chuuya started running off. "All right. Today, let's try taking a look at the garden out back!" 

"Hmm... So, you were hiding here?" 

Hirotsu grabbed both Chuuya, Gilbert, and Dazai by the collar of their shirts. 

"Looks like I've caught a pair of bad, little brats!" Hirotsu smirked. 

"Eh?! Old man Hirotsu." Chuuya said surprised. 

"Seriously you three..." They were all sitting down now in the library. "You really shouldn't do things that will worry the housekeepers." 

"But! They are even more uptight than usual, so I couldn't help but want to mess with them." Chuuya said giggling. 

Hirotsu took a drag of his cigarette. "Haha! Don't you think that might make them even more uptight? You're the next in line for the Nakahara household, which is one of the four great duke families. And it's about time for the coming-of-age ceremony for you, Chuuya Nakahara." 

"Yeah, that! About that... Why is it that I have to do something like that, anyway?" 

Hirotsu chuckled. "That's the fate of being the son of Joël Nakahara, and to those who are turning fifteen. Just try to accept it. Kouyou wouldn't be too happy if you didn't." 

"Yeah, well... I guess I should be happy since I got to come to this mansion for it. This place is fun! Even after two days, there are still places I haven't seen yet!" 

"It's a beautiful mansion, isn't it? It seems it was built more than two hundred years ago. But now it's being used as the location for the coming-of-age ceremony. Since this isn't a place you can just carelessly come to, I'm thinking we should have some fun with this "unorthodox party"!" 

Chuuya smiled. "Yeah! You came to hold the ceremony, didn't you Uncle Hirotsu?" 

"Ah... In truth, it should be your father's job... I'm sorry for substituting for him." 

Chuuya looked puzzled. "What are you saying? As for me, I think you are a lot like my father, Uncle Hirotsu! Plus, if anyone else was to do it other than Papa. Mama would prefer you do! If anything, I'm happier about that!" 

Everyone in the room looked at Chuuya shocked of his honesty. 

"...Yeah... Oh! That's right, Chuuya! The item you asked for made it just in time!" Hirotsu said as he opened a closet pulling the item out. 

"Really?! Alright!" 

"It'll be a bit snug, but it should be okay..." 

"That's fine! Thank you!" 

"Hirotsu-sama!" Missus Kate yelled as she banged on the outside of the door. "Is this Young Master Chuuya with you?" 

"Please, Uncle Hirotsu! Would it be all right to play just a little longer?" 

"Young Master!!" Gilbert yelled. "No way!! Didn't you promise to stop the "mansion exploration" by four?!" 

"Osamu!" Dazai threw Diana on Gilbert, and Diana started to scratch him. 

"Shut it! I said "just a little more" didn't I?!" 

"EEEEEEEK!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!!" Gilbert said running around trying to get Diana off of him. 

"Hey now!" Hirotsu said patting Chuuya on the head. "You and Dazai don't bully Gil too much, okay?" 

"You wanted some time to hand this, over right? So, get out of here!" 

"Hirotsu-sama!" 

"Yes! Yes! I'm coming!" 

"Listen up, Chuuya! You absolutely better not mess up today's party!" Hirotsu whined. 

"You got it!" Chuuya said as him and Dazai pushed the windows open.  

"If it looks like you're going to pull a stunt... I'll have to call out the emissary of "Abyss". 

Chuuya sighed. "I'm sorry but... those threats don't work on me anymore!" 

Ω  

Chuuya, Dazai, Gilbert, and Henrietta were now wondering about on the outside of the mansion. 

"Um... Brother." 

"Huh?" Chuuya said looking down at Henrietta. 

"What's "Abyss"?" 

"Well, it's a prison where bad people are locked up. The rumor says that once you are taken there, you can never come back. 

"Is that prison the one we saw in that book a while ago?" 

"That's the one!" 

"The emissary comes from "Abyss" to snatch those who commit heinous crimes. It's said that the creature then takes them away to a truly terrifying place. But before we tell you more... Take a look, Gil!" Chuuya pushed a piece of clothing into Gilbert's chest. 

"I got one for you too Osamu." Chuuya smiled as he also gave him his. 

"This is... Wait... Isn't this a little small for you Chuuya?" Dazai asked. 

"It's fine dummy! Since you both will be the ones wearing it." Chuuya smiles. 

Dazai smiled and blushed, and Gilbert blushed too but he was less enthusiastic about it. 

"Really?" 

"It's the truth! Since both of you are going to be participating in the coming-of-age ceremony, too! And since the clothes I was going to lend you seemed too small. I asked Uncle Hirotsu to get it tailored for me!" 

"What is this? I didn't hear anything like this!" Gilbert said upset. 

"Why are you so upset about it Gilbert? It’s an honor to be that important to Chuuya he wants us to participate in it." 

"Of course! But if I said something about it, then what? I wanted to see that panicked and flustered face you always get. So, I stayed quiet." Chuuya chuckled. 

"...Tch. I can't... please find another person soon..." Gilbert said annoyed. 

Dazai was standing to the side laughing at Gilbert nervousness. "This is pure gold." 

"Don't worry! The job itself isn't a big deal! All you and Osamu need to do is put the robe on my shoulders at the end of the ceremony. Well... if you are there or not is okay, but after all, you..." 

Gilbert cut Chuuya off. "No, it's not that..." 

"Then what are you unhappy with?" Chuuya asked. 

"I'm just a servant! That kind of position is beyond someone like me!" Gilbert yelled upset. 

Chuuya shook his head. "You're wrong, Gil. You won't be doing it as a servant... I want you to do it as my friend." 

"IT'S ABSOLUTELY IMPOSSIBLE!!" 

"Huh? Why?" Chuuya, Henrietta, and Dazai looked at Gilbert confused. 

"If they know the Young Master has an orphan like me as a friend... all of the nobles will criticize you behind your back." 

"I'm not worried about that... I've never cared what people think." 

"But I'll make Master Joël mad!" 

"It's fine... He won't even be home for his son's birthday. And my mom adores you and Osamu. She already knows." Chuuya chuckled sadly as he wiped away the tears threatening to spill over. Dazai came over and rubbed Chuuya's head. They both knew what a sensitive subject it was for Chuuya, that his dad was never around and when he was he barely payed attention to the ginger headed boy. Chuuya appreciated Dazai comforting him, he was pulled from his thoughts though when he heard a melody playing. 

_What... is this sound...?_

"Huh? Can you hear something?" Dazai asked. 

"Young Master...?" Gilbert called out as he and Dazai watched Chuuya get up and walk down the steps into the garden.  

 _This sound... a music box...?_  

All of a sudden, the ground started breaking, and Chuuya fell. 

"Chuuya?!" Dazai ran to grab Chuuya. 

"Young Master!" Gilbert yelled. Gilbert and Henrietta ran to where they saw the hole. 

Dazai had fell on top of Chuuya. Chuuya groaned out in pain. Chuuya rolled over and Dazai had slid off of him. 

"Hey... Osamu, are you still alive?" 

Dazai groaned. "Som... somehow..." 

Dazai and Chuuya looked up, and looked at the huge tree with the gravestone cross in front of them. Their eyes both widened in shock. 

"...This place...could it be...a graveyard?" Dazai asked. 

"Yeah? But... If that's the case it's weird because there is only one grave here." 

Dazai brushed off the dirt where the name plate was for the grave. "The names really faint... I can't read it." 

Chuuya looked at the pocket watch in shock. Chuuya pulled the pocket watch off the grave and as soon as he did his body pulsated. 

"...Chuuya...?" Dazai called out. 

 _What is this... This feeling...? That noise from_ _earli_ _er_ _... did it come from this watch?_  

The pocket watch was playing the melody Chuuya was hearing. Chuuya gulped nervously, as he looked at the watch. 

 _I don't think I've heard this melody before... I wonder whose pocket watch this is? But for some reason... Tic_  

Ω 

Chuuya looked up and he was suddenly in a big room filled up with toys. 

"Huh? Where... am I?" Chuuya looked around as he heard the tic of the clocks. All of sudden Chuuya got startled and frightened as he heard the toys starting to laugh. 

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" 

"Returned!! Finally, he's returned!!" 

"So pleased... She shall be so pleased..." 

"Yes of course!!! Cause she's been waiting for so long..." 

"Everyone, please be quiet. You've scared him a bit..." A young girl stepped out with dark brown curly hair. And strikingly ocean blue eyes. She looked at Chuuya smiling. 

"You... You are..." Chuuya looked at her shocked. The girl leaped over to Chuuya and she hugged him tightly. 

"I knew it! You came for me! I'm so happy!" 

"W-What?!" 

"Everyone hates me... that's why no one comes to see me! I am completely absorbed in my loneliness. Night after night, alone in my room, I think, and my thoughts ponder themselves. In a paired performance of this unchanging heart... I’ve grown accustomed to it all, and have learned to bear it. But sometimes any degree of loneliness can bring you down. And while I cannot know for sure, sometimes it seems as if these tears are no longer tears for having loved someone…" The girl admitted as she nuzzled into Chuuya's chest. 

Chuuya pushed her back. "Wait just a second; I don't know what you're saying! What is this place?!" 

"What are you saying? You... Don't you always come here when you feel lonely Chuuya?" The girl said spinning around. "I am the part of you, that you always try to suppress. The part of you that Ojichan hates and Obachan teaches you to control." She said smiling. 

"I am the part of you that at one point became separated from you, and ended up being half of you and Dazai. Do you not see it?" 

"Me...? Dazai...? How would you...?" Chuuya looked confused. 

"Yes, you. Whenever I'm sad, you’re always by my side. You and Dazai. As long as you and Dazai are here... I don't care if I can never escape from this place." The young girl said as she picked up her stuffed animal rabbit. 

"...You... What on earth are you...?" 

The young girl dropped her stuffed animal. "Me...? I...?" 

The atmosphere got dark and changed quickly. "I'm... I'm..." 

Words were repeated around the room in sync. Chuuya covered his ears in disgust. "STOP IT!" Chuuya yelled. 

The girl got behind him and rested her hands on his shoulders, she leaned into his ear. "I'll kill you." 

Chuuya knocked her off. "Wha!?" 

The young girl grabbed Chuuya by the throat violently. Chuuya gasped trying to breath. 

"I'll never forgive you... I'll never...never!!!" The girl said angrily as she chocked him harder. Chuuya put his hands on her arms trying to push her away. 

"Le...Let go!!!" 

The girl chuckled. "What's wrong? Do I... make you scared? I am just the part of you everyone wanted to trap away. Lock away like a dog in a cage. Hm... That's fine... I'll scare you all you want!! Lament... Tremble... Despair... All of it. I'll gently teach you everything!! And then... at that final moment, I..." 

The girl held Chuuya down and she brought up a knife chuckling and smiling. "...will kill you with my own two hands!!" 

"AHHH!" Chuuya screamed out. 

Ω 

"Chuuya!" Dazai called out and Chuuya turned his head seeing Dazai.  

"Eh...?" Chuuya looked at Dazai shocked. 

"What happened? You were just staring off..." 

"…That watch... did something..." Chuuya mumbled and Dazai looked at him worried. 

 _…What was that...? Just now..._  

Chuuya and Dazai finally got back out of the hole. And they were now heading back towards the mansion to go inside with Gil and Henrietta. 

"… Well, are you sure it’s alright to keep that watch?" Gilbert asked. 

"It's fine! Later I will have Mama and Uncle Hirotsu tell me whose grave that is." 

"Well that's that. Catch!" Chuuya tossed Gilbert the trunk with his clothing in it. "Osamu come with me." Chuuya demanded. 

"Kate will fill you in on the details for tonight." 

Chuuya grabbed Henrietta's hand and they started walking away with Dazai. 

"But Young Master! There's no excuse for someone like me to be in the ceremony!" 

Chuuya sighed. "Still on about that huh? I won’t force you Gil." Chuuya smiled. "If you don't come, I won't mind at all!" 

 _He's lying!_  

Gilbert looked in fear as Chuuya ran away with Henrietta and Dazai. "Well then, let's go change our clothes, too!" 

Ω 

Chuuya was walking in the mansion halls with Dazai and Henrietta.  

 _Even so... was that really a dream?_  

Chuuya touched his neck where the girl had strangled him. 

 _That feeling... like being strangled. It feels like something is still there..._  

Ω 

Gilbert was sitting down outside, holding on to his clothing, and pondering. 

 _What should I do? For me... to attend as his friend..._  

A woman appeared before Gilbert and she chuckled. "How nice... These clothes... will you show them to me, too?" 

Gilbert turned around his eyes widening. 

Ω 

Dazai looked at Chuuya who was standing in the middle of the stairs looking around for Gilbert. 

 _"If I have not shown up at the_ _ceremony_ _then..."_  

 _T_ _hat kind of "if" though should be left behind._  

"...No..." 

"Young Master Chuuya?" Missus Kate called out to the young ginger headed boy. 

"Chuuya is everything okay? You've been acting weird since this afternoon." 

 _T_ _he sky... looks really violent... What could it be...? Ever since then... I can't seem to shake this feeling..._  

"It's nothing..." Chuuya walked past Dazai, Dazai looked at him displeased with this answer but he knew pressing further would only irritate Chuuya. Dazai just sighed and followed him up the stairs as well. 

Ω 

Gilbert was spinning around chuckling evilly. 

"Look! Look! Look!  I'm really something! Don't you think I look just like a prince?!" 

"Oh! It sure does look good on you!" The woman chuckled and smiled. "Is it to your liking, Dolldam?" 

"Hmm... The low quality is a bit of a problem, but... it's really easy to move around!" Gilbert chuckled. 

Chuuya felt uneasy as he was about to step into his own party. Dazai again noticed Chuuya's uneasiness. He figured he'd stay close behind Chuuya tonight as it was his job as Chuuya's knight after all. 

 _The watch seems to be ticking faster than_ _usual. We'll definitely be waiting right here._  

We'll give that descendant of Nakahara... The greatest blessing imaginable!!!" The woman and Gilbert chuckled as they smiled. 


	2. Retrace II: Tempest of Conviction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When the awaited ones arrived on the promise land, the sound of the bell which destroys the silence shall resound. Make no mistake. He is the one!" Zwei shouted. 
> 
> "Hmm... I wonder if the "way" is now wide open?" The curly hair brunette said as she appeared behind Chuuya. "When I try to come to where the sound calls me... it stinks of those bloody Death Gods." 
> 
> Chuuya looked up at the girl in shock. "You... that time!" Chuuya cleared remember the girl who strangled him. 
> 
> The young girl smirked. "They're coming!" 
> 
> The glass broke and all of the Death Gods jumped down surrounding Chuuya, and Chuuya felt as Gilbert grabbed him from behind. 
> 
> "Gil?!"

A young girl was curled in on herself as she was surrounded by pitch black darkness. But then a sound caught her ear that she was used to hearing. She lifted her head to see where it was coming from. 

 _T_ _his sound seems familiar...is it...calling to_ _me?_  

Ω 

Chuuya closed the watch back up, and he had put it inside his pocket. 

"Chuuya?" Kouyou called out. 

"Mom!" Chuuya said happily as he ran to his mother and gave her a big hug. Kouyou giggled and she hugged her excited son back tightly. 

"I am sorry I was so busy earlier with work. But for the rest of the night this is your party and you have my full attention." She smiled and rubbed Chuuya's head gently. 

Chuuya looked up at her smiling. "That's okay! I knew you'd come!!" 

"Oh!" Kouyou said remembering something. "Let me introduce you, Chuuya. This is The Duchess of Riessfeld's Daughter, Miss Vivio Von Riessfeld." 

Chuuya looked at the curly ginger headed girl with green eyes, and he blushed out of embarrassment. Chuuya has never been good with being around girls, his mother laughed at his shyness. 

Vivio smiled. "It's an honor to meet you." 

"Huh?! Uh...yeah!" 

Dazai was also laughing at this point. "Ah, Young Master that isn't a proper greeting for guests." 

"R-right!" Chuuya started to fidget. "Um... Umm... Will you also be taking part in the party?" 

"No, my mother was invited to be here for this event. But just the other day, my mother fell ill. As her daughter, and being the oldest girl of the Von Riessfeld Household, I have come to convey her deepest apologies, and ask that you please allow her to be absent from this event." Vivio said sadly. 

"Although, it would be nice to attend my mother's place, however I am afraid that I have yet to turn fifteen." 

 _Younger?!_  

Chuuya looked in shock at Vivio. 

"Chuuya-sama. I will turn fifteen the year after next. When that time comes by all means please dance with me." Vivio smiled. 

"S-Sure..." 

"Well then... It will soon be that time. It's truly regrettable but... forgive me for only exchanging greetings on a day like this." Vivio grabbed Chuuya's hand. 

"On your fifteenth birthday, I'd like to express my heartfelt congratulations. From now on, you'll have the privilege to participate in social parties, so... there will be many who will draw near to you in hope that they may use you and your status. There will be those who will seek great wealth... yet, there will also be those who hope to share in hidden power of the Duke's Household...also, every one of them will merely place your father's image upon you." 

"Miss Vivio..." Kouyou said as she noticed how Chuuya looked in shock. She was treading in sensitive territory. 

"However,... please do not forget this. I'll always be by your side. I will be someone who gives you support." Vivio then smiled at Chuuya. 

Vivio bowed and started to walk towards a man with long brown hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in black pants, and a long black coat, and holding on to hand was a little girl with ginger hair, and blue eyes, and she was not much older than Henrietta. "If that's the case, the definitely. If you lose sight of yourself, then it will all be over. Good night Chuuya-sama." 

Chuuya watched as Vivio walked past the man and the little girl. The man made eye contact with Chuuya and he smiled and bowed, and then he followed behind Vivio. 

"Chuuya...?" Kouyou called out to her son. 

"Mom... I definitely want to continue being Vivio's friend. She seemed really nice." 

Kouyou laughed at this. "I am glad I will remember to keep close ties with the Von Riessfeld Household for you then." 

"It is time Chuuya. Shall we go?" Dazai asked smiling. 

"Yeah." Chuuya smiled back. 

Ω 

"Chuuya Nakahara..." 

"Huh?" 

"From your point of view, what did you think?" 

"Hmm... Let's see... wouldn't you say that he fits the young lady's obsession with young boys?" Willard teased. 

"What are you talking about?!" Vivio blushed uncontrollably. 

Vivio cleared her throat. "If he becomes the Nakahara Successor, it's fate that he will eventually come to our side. You would probably be better at getting deeply involved with him than I would." 

"It definitely seems that way...Oh!" Willard looked out the window. 

"What happened?" 

"Oh, no. Just as I thought, it’s starting to rain." Willard chuckled. 

 _I wonder if this..._   _c_ _ould become a storm?_  

Ω 

"By this baptismal sword, the impurities hiding within thyself shall be cleaned." Hirotsu said as he touched Chuuya's shoulders with the sword. 

 _Finally_ _..._   _I'm not hearing the watch as much... The silent clock tower... All that's left is to swear an oath before that._ _Then this_ _stupid ceremony will be over._  

Chuuya's eyes widened in happiness as he saw Gilbert at the top of the stairs smiling, looking down at him. 

Ω 

"Zwei... Are you sure that black haired brat is fully under your control?" 

Zwei giggled. "My power has got him securely under my control. Since he is an important character to open the "way". Just be careful Dolldam; don’t lose control." 

"I said I got it." 

"In front of the ancient clock that stopped one hundred years ago... by prophecy, an actor shall ascend to that famed stage. Come on! The countdown begins!" Zwei smiled menacingly.  

Ω 

"Until the day this scarred body and pulse vanish. To continually protect the name and honor of Nakahara. I will now, to this land and... to my friends, solemnly vow..." 

The clock struck and mad a chime before Chuuya finished his sentence. Chuuya looked in shock. "What?!" 

"When the awaited ones arrived on the promise land, the sound of the bell which destroys the silence shall resound. Make no mistake. He is the one!" Zwei shouted. 

 _"Hmm... I wonder if the "way" is now wide open?" The curly hair brunette said as she appeared behind_ _Chuuya_ _. "When I try to come to where the sound calls me... it stinks of those bloody Death Gods."_  

Chuuya looked up at the girl in shock. "You... that time!" Chuuya cleared remember the girl who strangled him. 

The young girl smirked.  _"They're coming!"_  

The glass broke and all of the Death Gods jumped down surrounding Chuuya, and Chuuya felt as Gilbert grabbed him from behind. 

"Gil?!" 

"Chuuya!" Dazai tried to attack and save him but he quickly got held down by one of the death gods. Dazai groaned at behind held down and he struggled to be released. "Chuuya!" 

"Shut it. Brat!" The Death God said as he slammed Dazai's face into the ground. 

"The awaited one's signaling the bell sounded. The next thing we're supposed to do is..." 

Chuuya felt a sharp pain in his chest and he had realized Gilbert had stabbed him. 

"Chuuya! What are you doing you useless excuse for a servant!" Dazai yelled and he felt a harsh tug on his hair as he tried to escape. 

"A dear friend's blade glistening with blood! A drop. Will carve a way to "his land". Now, let us being the time of judgement!" 

 _I don't understand... What the hell is going on here?!_  

"Your blood is... different from other human's... it smells delicious... I want... to see more!" Gilbert raised the knife to stab Chuuya again. But Gilbert ended up being pushed back and away from Chuuya. The Death Gods were shocked as they also got pushed back. 

 _Well, Well... And here I had hoped just to be a spectator._  

The young curly hair brunette child and a huge rabbit appeared behind Chuuya. 

"You're an unsightly thing, aren’t you boy?" The girl asked. 

"Again... Are you going to get in our way again?" A Death God asked. 

"Bernadette, The bloody-stained rabbit!" 

"Why do you not call me by what I really am? The scariest thing anyone has ever encountered. The terrifying half of Chuuya. Corruption." The girl chuckled. "The only thing that keeps me somewhat pure is Dazai's ability. Without him I am damaged and broken." 

"Pretty annoying though, huh? Even if I say I stopped that reckless brat for you? This is my property. So how about keeping your hands off." 

"Pro-property?" 

"Is it still not reaching you yet Chuuya? You haven't used me in a while but I am quite ugly when you do. No worries, you will remember soon enough." Bernadette giggled. 

"Oi, Death God. If you say you're going to kill him, then... I will fight you with all my might! I won’t let you take the two most important people from me again." Bernadette said as she wrapped her arms around Chuuya. 

"However, I'm mistaken, aren’t I?" Gilbert leaned up rubbing his head as Bernadette was talking. "All of you came... to drop Chuuya into the abyss, right?" 

Chuuya, Gilbert, and Dazai all widened their eyes in shock at Bernadette saying this. 

"But... That's... merely a tradition...!" Chuuya yelled. 

Bernadette started laughing. "Is that so? So Chuuya is coming over! Hah! What a joyous moment!" Bernadette continued to laugh as chains where thrown around the room coming from the huge rabbit. 

"Now cry out! You bunch of crazy, ignorant filth! Why don’t we bless this lamb headed for the abyss together?" Bernadette chuckled. 

Gilbert reached out and grabbed the coat of one of the Death Gods. 

"Gil?!" Dazai yelled looking at him. 

"Gilbert what are you doing? Stop!" Chuuya yelled. 

"Tell me... What did the Young Master do? For what reason must he be hunted by the likes of you!? There should be no reason!!" 

"Gilbert stop you idiot!" Dazai yelled again. 

"Gil, stop! Get out of here now!" Chuuya yelled. 

Gilbert looked up at the Death God and his eyes widened. "You... are...!" 

Chuuya ran and grabbed a sword from one of the Death Gods and he ran over to the Death God by Gilbert. 

"Get away... from Gil!" Chuuya swung the sword. 

"Young Master, you can't! This person is...!!" 

Chuuya struck Gilbert who had stood in front of the Death God protecting him. 

"Gil... W-why... AH!" Chuuya screamed out as he dropped to his knees and dropped the sword. 

"Chuuya!" Dazai hit the Death God, and made his way for Chuuya. 

"Hmm... This is a real work of art." Bernadette smirked. 

Bernadette went over to Chuuya and she hugged him from behind. "I'm waiting... you’re coming here... I found you. My key..." 

Dazai was too late in reaching Chuuya as he saw Chuuya being wrapped up in chains. Chuuya's eyes widened in fear. 

"Your sin is your very existence!" 

 _By black... wings... You shall be dragged down..._  

"...Chuuya Nakahara. I, who bears the Chain of Conviction, ...shall now pass judgement upon you. You sin is..." 

 _Finally_ _I saw... A world so bright I almost wanted to cry. Searching for memories that aren't there, this heart of mine. It closes itself up, languishes like an old moldy box of trinkets. And then there are these sunken cheeks, these cracked lips- bitterness_ _bred in_ _cruelty_ _comes rushing out in silence... it was then, that my_ _consciousness_ _was engulfed in darkness..._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Searching for memories that aren't there, this heart of mine. It closes itself up, languishes like an old moldy box of trinkets. And then there are these sunken cheeks, these cracked lips- bitterness bred in cruelty comes rushing out in silence..."  
> -Chuuya Nakahara, Poem of The Sheep  
> ***  
> Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 2! Chapter 3 will be up soon!


	3. Retrace III: Prisoner & Alichino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernadette blushed at this. "Right... Don't get me mistaken. I saved you for the sake of my goals. I wasn't particularly thinking when I saved you. Although, you could say those Death Gods went through a lot of trouble to drop you down here. It would be a problem if you just went and died on your own." 
> 
> "What are you planning to do with me? What's your real goal?" 
> 
> "It's the same as yours. I also want to be freed from the Abyss. I am tired of the darkness and I want my family back. I want to come home... where I belong. Whenever I was first asked what I wanted my first impulse was to answer "Nothing." The thought went through my mind that it didn’t make any difference, that nothing was going to make me happy. Because my family doesn't remember me anyway. I've been waiting a long time to be remember by them. That's why you must be my contractor." 
> 
> "Contractor...?" 
> 
> "I am already attached to you. It is not like it will make much of a difference if you accept me." Bernadette hugged Chuuya tightly.

Willard was sitting with the young ginger headed girl, at the table in the now broken-down church. Willard raised his tea cup up in the air smiling. 

"A bird's chirp. Sunshine flowing in. Mmm... isn't this the best setting for having tea!" 

"I agree!" The young ginger headed girl chirped. 

"That's quite enough you two. Finish your tea Willard and Ixypellia. It's imprudent." Vivio said.  

"It's alright, isn’t it, Vivio? There is still time to connect the "way". 

Vivio looked at the tall brunette man and the similarly tall raven-haired man sitting on broken stone. 

"Won't you both at least come over here to have some candy?" Vivio asked. 

"Young Master?" 

"We're fine." Dazai answered coldly. 

"Gilbert?" 

"He's right we are okay." 

Willard was chewing on his piece of candy. "If you’re really that nervous, ...you'll even mess up the things that you're able to do. In addition to our task, we have to follow The Riessfeld House's judgement. Even if you’re against the organization, please make sure that you keep this a secret and do it right." 

"It’s fine. We won’t do something like messing up. We've waited this long just to get Chuuya back." Gilbert reassured. 

Vivio smiled. "Well then, shall we start the preparations? By our hands... we will save Chuuya Nakahara!"  

Ω 

Chuuya was running around in complete darkness. 

 _Shit... What's going on here... No matter where I run... It all looks the same..._  

Chuuya felt a sharp pain in his chest and he groaned out as he saw the blood seep through his clothing from when he was stabbed. 

 _"The Emissary of the "Abyss" comes for criminals. You all came here... to drop_ _Chuuya_ _into the "Abyss" right?"_  

 _"Young Master!!"_  

 _Not yet. I still don’t think that Gil died. How Dazai was struggling to reach for me. It's a dream... like I thought, which means... this place... would be the Abyss?_  

 _Chuuya_ _sighed. I'm hungry..._  

A chain with big black eyes appeared behind Chuuya and Chuuya's eyes widened in fear. 

"At last... I've found you." The chain said as it smashed Chuuya on to the ground. "What a delicious looking kid." 

 _What the hell... is this...?_  

All of a sudden Chuuya was released as the chain was attacked. Bernadette gently landed on the ground. 

 _You... Corruption..._  

"Hehe. Things like "Trump" sure does like to butt in." Bernadette said as she stood in front of Chuuya. "That... is my prize." 

Chuuya looked at the young girl in shock. "You're that... the girl that strangled me!" 

Bernadette kicked Chuuya in the face out of annoyance. Bernadette sighed furrowing her eyebrows and rubbing her head.  

"Take a seat." Bernadette said as she sat down. "Seriously, you sure are a weak one. You should just quickly get rid of that kind of small chain." 

"Chain?" 

"It's a general term for creatures born in this Abyss. Within that group, the Trump is the lowest of all." 

"Are you one of these "chains"… Bernadette?" 

"I guess you could call it that. But technically, no. I was not born in the Abyss. But I have become trapped here, because of you." 

"Because of me...? Is it also a trait of these "chains" to attack people? Since you tried to kill me when we first met." 

Bernadette looked confused at Chuuya. "What do you mean? The first time I met you is when I saved you from those Death Gods. I don't know who you are mistaking me for, but you're wrong. I've never attacked you." 

 _I knew it. That... was a dream, wasn't it?_  

"Also, I can't forgive you for lumping me together with those trumps. I am much stronger than that." Bernadette chuckled. 

"Ah!" Chuuya sighed happily. "I found a cookie. Thank god, I am saved. I'm starving." Chuuya started to eat the cookie. 

"You sure are weird. Even though earlier, you were freaked out... but now it seems like you're no longer scared of me, and you've gotten used to this place." 

"Hmm... I guess you could say that. But since I've been shown plenty of unbelievable things, I'm pretty used to it now. Stuff like that is best to accept, so you can understand the situation better. Besides... it’s not like you are my enemy either, right?" 

Bernadette blushed at this. "Right... Don't get me mistaken. I saved you for the sake of my goals. I wasn't particularly thinking when I saved you. Although, you could say those Death Gods went through a lot of trouble to drop you down here. It would be a problem if you just went and died on your own." 

"What are you planning to do with me? What's your real goal?" 

"It's the same as yours. I also want to be freed from the Abyss. I am tired of the darkness and I want my family back. I want to come home... where I belong. Whenever I was first asked what I wanted my first impulse was to answer "Nothing." The thought went through my mind that it didn’t make any difference, that nothing was going to make me happy. Because my family doesn't remember me anyway. I've been waiting a long time to be remember by them. That's why you must be my contractor." 

"Contractor...?" 

"I am already attached to you. It is not like it will make much of a difference if you accept me." Bernadette hugged Chuuya tightly.  

"… Even if you aren't aware this place isn't just a normal prison. The Abyss exists in a different dimension than where you were. In the space between those two worlds arose a distortion call the "way". If I hit it with my power, I can force an open exit. If I do that... you and I can get out of here! However,... right now I have a restriction and because of it I can't release my power. The thing that can release my power...is you. All you have to do is call out my name and agree to recognize me. To remember the part of you that you hate so much, but that I was cursed to bare when I was born. I want to get my family back, and you want to get out of here. I think it is a fair deal. So, do you agree?" Bernadette offered her hand out to Chuuya. 

"You can't! Chuuya!" 

A bright light appeared before Chuuya and Bernadette and Bernadette was blinded as Chuuya was stolen from her. 

Ω 

Chuuya opened his eyes and looked at the person in front of him. 

"Who are...?" 

"That was dangerous, Chuuya." Dazai smiled at Chuuya as he held on to his hands. 

"Osamu?!" Chuuya looked surprised. 

"If that would have continued you would have been killed Chuuya. Please relax, Chuuya. I came to see you." Dazai grabbed Chuuya's hand as he walked with him through the Abyss. 

"Chuuya, after you fell into here... The Riessfeld House moved out in order to find you. If we walk a little further there is a magic camp escape, too. Let's try to make it their quickly, and then I will explain everything." 

Chuuya looked back hesitantly.  

"Are you concerned about Bernadette?" Dazai asked. 

"About that, Chuu. Amongst the chain there exist many things that are much more dangerous. A contract is... a ritual necessary to maintain a chain's unstable existence. But this girl is different. She needs a contract to get out of the Abyss. But not one to survive. Something else that exists is keeping her alive." 

"I don't think she's a bad person." 

Dazai laughed. "You say she's a nice person but didn't she point a blade at you saying she'd kill you?" 

Chuuya's eyes widened in shock. "I never told anyone about that dream... How would you know?" 

"Oh my... It looks like I've failed." A distorted Dazai turned around, and he started changing into something else. "But I wanted to play a little bit more!" 

A huge dolls head appeared in front of Chuuya, and he fell back. And Bernadette got in front of him shielding him. 

"You sure are troublesome! This chain fools people by looking into their memories, and acting as loved ones. You hesitated taking my hand, but you sure where holding that boys hand tight." 

Chuuya blushed out of embarrassment at what Bernadette said. The chain started to fight Bernadette. The chain came for Chuuya and Bernadette grabbed Chuuya and jumped out of the way in the nick of time.  

"It would be troublesome if you died now. Then neither of us will ever get out!" Bernadette put Chuuya down. 

"Cris!" Who appeared behind Bernadette was a man with long blond hair and he strengthened Bernadette's ability. She went to go throw a punch at the chain, and the chain wrapped her up in webs. The chain started pulling her towards its mouth. 

"It'll be okay if you run away Chuuya... Don't die for my sake..." The chain pulled Bernadette in and she screamed. Chuuya ran to the chain. 

"I can't let you die! Not here! Not like this!" Chuuya started opening the mouth of the chain. "I'll do it Corruption! I will start a contract with you!" Chuuya yelled. 

Bernadette's eyes widened at this and she smiled. All of a sudden, the chain fell completely apart, and Bernadette was holding on to Chuuya. 

"I am glad you will... Let's get out of here together... and finally be happy..." 

Bernadette connected herself to Chuuya, she went into his body, and she automatically felt the over whelming power of Corruption. 

"Finally! I can feel the full power of Corruption! I can be released from this place! Hahahaha!" Bernadette used Chuuya's body to create two compressed balls of gravity, and she shot it at the opening making it burst open. 

Ω 

Willard stopped walking noticing something was off. 

"Willard?" Ixypellia pulled on his sleeve. 

The glass broke even more on the outside of the church and Willard quickly covered Ixypellia and Vivio from the glass shards flying. Dazai used his coat to cover him and Gilbert. 

"What the hell?!" Dazai said as he ran back inside the church. Dazai saw an older Chuuya laying on the ground passed out. 

"Chuu...?" 

"Young Master!" 

Dazai ran over and he lifted Chuuya up off the ground holding him in his arms. Gilbert kneeled beside Chuuya and Dazai and Gilbert shrugged off his coat putting it over Chuuya's bloody, and beat up body. 

"He managed to get out of the Abyss with his own...power..." Dazai said. 

"This is... it's impossible..." Said Gilbert. 

"Well, I guess we can call these results "all right", can't we?" Willard smiled. 

"That's...true. Finally, we have Pandora's key. From here on, there's no turning back. Even if this gentleman... is a fallen angel that will bring about destruction." Vivio said smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Whenever I was first asked what I wanted my first impulse was to answer "Nothing." The thought went through my mind that it didn’t make any difference, that nothing was going to make me happy."  
> -Dazai Osamu, No Longer Human  
> ***  
> Hope you enjoyed Chapter 3. Chapter 4 will be up soon! Also Chuuya is currently 25 at the end of this chapter and Dazai is 24. Even though they are a couple years older they still look the same.


	4. Retrace IV: Rendezvous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Please wait a moment, Willard!" 
> 
> "Chuuya only did it to escape." Dazai said. 
> 
> Vivio stood in front of Chuuya. "Besides, our goal is his..." 
> 
> Chuuya felt a sudden pain in his body. 
> 
> What is this... My ears are ringing... 
> 
> Dazai watched as Chuuya stood up without saying a word. 
> 
> "Chuu..." Dazai's words were cut short when he saw Chuuya grab a knife and hold it to Vivio's neck.

Chuuya slowly opened his eyes. He blinked slowly and began to take in the surroundings around him. Chuuya turned his head and saw a raven-haired man sitting on his bedside. Chuuya reached out to the man. 

 _Who are you…?_  

Chuuya grabbed the man’s sleeve. “Gil…?” The man turned and looked at him with his eyes widened. He quickly grabbed his coat off of Chuuya and walked away.  

“Willard he woke up.” 

“Ahhh… that’s good.” Willard said as he sat on the couch with Ixypellia resting on his shoulder. Just at this moment Vivio and Dazai walked in the room. Dazai’s eyes widened as he noticed Chuuya fully awake. Dazai walked over to Chuuya and he kneeled down by the bed taking Chuuya’s hand. 

“Hey Chuu…” 

“O-Osamu?!” 

Dazai nodded smiling at the now older Chuuya. 

“It…It can’t be… Y-You are…” 

“Older?” Dazai chuckled. “That’s what happens when you age. You aren’t as small as you use to be either Chuuya.” 

“Hey Chuuya-kun. Good morning.” 

“Morning…?” Chuuya said still at a loss for words. 

“I do know this is a lot to take in. But you are at the Von Riessfeld’s family mansion. We just happened to be at the place you appeared so we took you under our protection. Are you still half asleep?” Willard asked smirking. 

“Welcome home… This is your world Chuuya.” Willard said sipping on his tea. 

Chuuya’s eyes brightened up at realizing this was no longer the dark Abyss. 

♧ 

Chuuya had just changed into some clothes that Dazai had bought him. Chuuya wore black pants, with a belt, a white button up, with a bolo tie, gray waist coat, a short black coat with brown cuffs. Over that was a black coat, and to top it off Chuuya had one a hat to match. 

"It looks well on you Chuuya." Dazai smiled. 

Chuuya blushed. "Th-thanks..." 

"They fit your image much more than that uniform. No competition indeed." Willard said smiling. 

"Oh my!" Willard said chuckling. "That reminds me I haven't introduced ourselves yet. I am the one who serves this Dukedom, also I am the younger brother of Vivio, Riessfeld Willard. And this little one next to me is our youngest sister Riessfeld Ixypellia." 

"Ixy is fine!" She chirped. And then she kicked Willard. "I am not little!" She pouted. 

Willard ignored her and continued on laughing. "Well... for now, please take a seat. Well, at any rate, that party sure was a disaster. I heard the whole story in detail.... from Gilbert-kun." 

Chuuya's eyes widened in shock."Gilbert?! Then he is..." 

"Everyone is safe. Your Uncle Hirotsu, your mother Ozaki Kouyou, your little sister Nakahara Henrietta as well. That servant too." Willard answered. 

"Right, right. That's why we are concerned about what happened afterwards. Please, tell us about it."  

Willard placed a plate of cake in front of Chuuya with tea to drink. Dazai stood beside Chuuya closely keeping an eye on him. 

"Ho ho! So, in other words... you're saying this "Bernadette The bloody-stained rabbit, also known as Corruption" got out of the Abyss by using her own powers? Amazing! We were never needed! Damn! Aha ha ha! It's just like that, right, Ixy?" 

Ixy nodded her head. "It would seem so." 

"By the way, where is this "Miss Bernadette" now?" 

"About that... When I came to, she was nowhere to be found..." Chuuya answered. "She... she said that the sound of the watch called out to her, and she found me." 

"Well at any rate, what's important is that you're safe Chuuya-kun." Vivio smiled. 

"She's right Chuuya. You're finally home." Dazai smiled as he placed his hands on Chuuya's shoulders. 

"Yes... But now we... must capture you." Willard added smiling. 

"W-what?"  

"Well Chuuya, I wonder... do you know anything about this organization called "Pandora?" 

"Just the name... If I remember right, it's an organization under the direct control of the country to preserve public order." 

"Well, that's "officially" true, you know." Willard said as he took some of Chuuya's cake. Chuuya tsked in annoyance at the brunette. 

"In fact, research into the Abyss of, more specifically, resolving accidents related to that, are also one of their tasks. As you know, the Abyss is not like a prison spoken of in the legends. There are also times when the way produces something on occasion, and chains come out from there. Also, they look for a contractor to stabilize their unstable existence. At that point, the people who join in, inviting trouble, are called "illegal contractors." 

"Illegal...?" 

"Yes..." Willard said trying to steal more cake but Chuuya moved his plate before he could. 

"Any who, it's prohibited for normal people to get involved with the Abyss, and to make contracts with chains... since it’s very dangerous, of course. In other words, no matter what reason we can't just let you walk away. That's because the five of us... are members of Pandora." 

"Please wait a moment, Willard!" 

"Chuuya only did it to escape." Dazai said. 

Vivio stood in front of Chuuya. "Besides, our goal is his..." 

Chuuya felt a sudden pain in his body. 

 _What is this... My ears are ringing..._  

Dazai watched as Chuuya stood up without saying a word. 

"Chuu..." Dazai's words were cut short when he saw Chuuya grab a knife and hold it to Vivio's neck. 

"Chuuya...?" Vivio said shocked. 

"Vivio!" Gilbert called out. 

"Chuuya don't. I know your scared but it doesn't have to be like this..." Dazai said trying to reason. 

"You're not Chuuya are you. You're Bernadette. I thought if you're container was in danger that you would come out for me. It's an honor to meet you, Bernadette, The bloody-stained rabbit. Pandora has also been burned by that terrible hand of yours. I just wanted to try talking with you once." Willard smirked. 

"What...?"  

"Are you planning on committing something here, now that you have the contractor you've desired? I'm dying to know. You wouldn't want poor Chuuya harmed, would you? Or Dazai? And you know exactly why too." 

"Shut your mouth. You know nothing of my suffering. Talking is highly unnecessary. Withdraw from there!" Bernadette demanded. 

"That's impossible. We can't just release a dangerous chain like you into the wild." Ixy replied. 

"So, whatever happens to this girl is okay?" Bernadette threatened holding Vivio in a tighter grip. 

"Willard, don't worry about me." 

"Oh my, that's just like you sis... but I can't do such a thing like that..." 

Willard activated his ability, and his eye turned bright red. All of sudden there was a Pandora symbol under Chuuya and Vivio. The burst of pain from it made him let go and Chuuya fell down. Vivio fell out of the symbol into Gilbert's arms. 

"Well, prepared means "no worries" right? The restriction field I put up earlier sure, was worth it." Willard said as he punched Chuuya in the stomach making Bernadette separate herself from Chuuya's body. Bernadette came out of Chuuya's body, and she landed on the floor hard.  

Chuuya turned around in shock looking at the child. 

"Bernadette?" 

"How nice! Such a small and fragile looking child. There is a written record of your giant rabbit friend Cris... and also your ugly and destructive form of Corruption, but... that form... Corruption... is your last resort for safety, right? In fear of not being able to stop the blood thirst Corruption craves so desperately. But even if you wanted to, it wouldn't come out right? Not without Chuuya." 

"What are you talking about?" Chuuya asked in anger. 

"That child's power is too much for your body to handle properly. That power began consuming your body when you came out of the Abyss which would have led to your very death. Which is exactly why I had Raven seal her powers. And Dazai nullify her ability." 

"Chuuya... you know, the girl you contracted with is a lot different from other chains. The fact that she is a six-year-old child shocks me more than anything." 

"You'd probably be ecstatic if I was handed over to that researcher... do you think I will honestly listen to what you have to say?!" Bernadette said bitterly. 

Willard hit Bernadette across the cheek. "The one asking questions here is me. Let's obediently talk about your goal." 

"Bernadette!" Chuuya tried to get to her but his body wouldn't move. 

Bernadette clenched her hands together tightly. "I only came here to find my parents." 

Everyone looked at Bernadette in shock. 

"I woke up in the Abyss. And all I ever knew was my name... I barely even remember what my parents look like... That's why I am going to find them, and get my family back!" Bernadette went to go attack Willard. 

Willard blocked her advance and went to go hit her again until Chuuya grabbed his hand quickly and got in front of Bernadette. 

"You're not going to hit her. Don't you think she's hurting too? No matter how you may see her. The way I see it she is just a child who wants to be loved by her parents. Who wishes to see them again." 

Bernadette started tearing up at Chuuya's words. 

"Anything I would never want to lose is always lost. It is given that everything that is worth wanting will be lost the moment I obtain it. There's nothing worth pursing at the cost of prolonging a life of suffering. But... I want to change that..." 

Bernadette looked up crying. "I... I just want my family back. Is that so wrong?!" 

Chuuya turned around and he shook his head, Chuuya smiled sweetly at Bernadette. "There is nothing wrong with wanting to be loved, to feel safe, to feel the warmth every human craves. You may be a chain to them but when I look at you I don't see that. I see a young girl who is broken and just wants to be loved." Chuuya rubbed her head gently smiling. 

"So please don't cry... Until we find your parents. I will protect you and be your parent."  

Dazai walked over and he kneeled beside Chuuya. "Chuuya's right. I will also act as a parent figure. Every child needs both parents, right?" 

Dazai asked looking at Chuuya and Chuuya nodded smiling. Bernadette looked at both the men in front of her and she looked down sniffling, and she nodded her head. Chuuya smiled as he saw Bernadette had calmed down. Chuuya removed his hand from her head, and he turned to look at Willard. 

"If you ever harm her again I won't cooperate with you." 

"Vivio was in the middle of saying your objective deals with me. I wonder why you brought me to this mansion for protection and not Pandora's Headquarters... is it because things would get bad if they found out about my existence? You guys didn't protect me by accident... you were planning on taking me out of the Abyss from the very beginning, right? But they one who saved me was Bernadette. If you injure the person to whom I own my life, my child... then that makes you my enemy." 

"Hmm... enemy huh?" Willard pulled away. "Well, that makes it a little tough to do... seriously, you messed around too much and made Chuuya mad, didn't you Ixy?" 

"Eh! Don't blame me! I am not the one randomly hitting people!" Ixy yelled angrily. 

Willard chuckled. "I just played a little too much, right? Which is why I'll make some tea as an apology. Shall we talk about this... our true goal, huh? I just thought if I terrorized them a little bit, it would the talk in our advantage, but... this man as not as much of a brat as he looks. He sure is just as your report said." Willard said passing Gilbert. 

Gilbert looked down sadly. Then his eyes widened as he looked up. "Willard... the way is connecting! No way... at a time like this?!" 

"...Chuuya's watch!" Ixy pointed out. There was a bright light in the room as the watch floated up. "That's from the center... a chain is coming out!" Ixy yelled. 

"That's fine. Release Bernadette's power. I want to see it with my own eyes... just how terrifying this child really is." Willard smirked and Bernadette looked at him hatefully. 

Bernadette smirked. "Are you testing me? That's fine." 

"Damn it... Just leave me out of it!" Gilbert touched Chuuya's forehead, and Chuuya's body released Bernadette's true power. The gravity in the room shifted and everyone fell down on the ground. Chuuya had fell into Gilbert's arms, and he looked as Bernadette's body had a red ora surrounding her, and her arms and face got covered in marks. Bernadette's eyes turned pure white, and she laughed. 

Bernadette lunged at the chain, and she went straight through its body. She then quickly turned around and shot two gravity compressed balls at it. The balls sucked up everything in its path. Bernadette created one huge gravity compressed balls and she shot it off making the chain burst in to bits.  

"AHAHAHAHA!!" Bernadette completely lost control, and she kept throwing gravity compressed balls all around the room. 

"Bernadette, stop!" Dazai reached out and he nullified her ability. Bernadette slumped forward as her eyes turned back to normal. Blood was pouring out of her ears and mouth, and she spit up blood. Her body then gave out as she fell into Dazai's arms. 

Once Chuuya saw Bernadette was safely in Dazai's arms he reached for the watch and grabbed it. As soon as he did Chuuya saw a flood of memories. Some of the memories looked like him, and Dazai. And he saw a young girl with them but he couldn't make out her face. Chuuya looked up and he was in the same room from his dream. A man stood behind a curtain but his face couldn't be seen. 

"You've come at last. I've been waiting here all along." 

"You are...?" 

"Her life has been kindled by the memories recovered since she came out. You got it? You and Dazai should find them before anyone else does. In there is the answer which you seek." 

"The answer... which I seek...?" Chuuya then felt tear droplets on his face, and he woke up and he looked up seeing Bernadette crying over him. 

"Bernadette...?" 

"I don't understand Chuuya... My chest is burning... My memories have been calling... from inside this watch the whole time..." 

"What we just saw... was one of the keys which we seek." Willard said. 

Ω 

"So... What are you guys planning on doing with us?" Bernadette asked sitting on the couch next to Chuuya. 

"I would like for the two of you to work for Pandora as my subordinates." Willard said smirking. "Our mission is to chase after the people of Baskerville." 

"Baskerville...?" 

"Ah... they are the ones who dropped you into the Abyss. We were planning to take you with us too, Chuuya. Because I'm certain that you wanted to know exactly what the deal is concerning Baskerville. Even if they happen to appear again, it'll be safer if we're there. Besides, if you returned home I wouldn't put it past them to involve your family." 

"Willard!" Gilbert yelled. 

"I'll put it quite frank. You opened the way. I am sure our search could also help find some of your memories yes?" 

"You have a point. But only if Bernadette is okay with that." 

"I guess if it could help us." Bernadette said looking up at Chuuya and holding on to him. Chuuya nodded. 

"Fine then we will." 

Chuuya noticed Bernadette let go of him and she ran off to the balcony and she smiled brightly as she looked at the scenery. Everyone else followed behind her and went out on to the balcony. 

"Look at the beautiful scenery!" Bernadette pointed happily as she then grabbed Dazai's hand smiling. 

"Yes, it is beautiful isn't it?" Dazai said smiling down at her. 

"Mm." Bernadette nodded smiling.  

Gilbert noticed Chuuya was shivering. He walked over and shrugged off his coat and put it on Chuuya. Chuuya looked at the raven-haired man in shock as he just walked away after doing so. But Chuuya was pulled from his thought as Bernadette looked up at him. 

"We are going to get back my memories, right?" 

"We are. I promise." Chuuya smiled back, and at that moment everyone just enjoyed the warmth of the sun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Anything I would never want to lose is always lost. It is given that everything that is worth wanting will be lost the moment I obtain it. There's nothing worth pursing at the cost of prolonging a life of suffering. "  
> -Dazai Osamu, No Longer Human  
> ***  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Chapter 5 up soon! Comments and kudos appreciated!


	5. Retrace V: Clockwise Doom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm... scared of getting hurt. Because I've already experienced how it is with nothing important. When I look at Bernadette searching desperately for her memories... you could say that it reminds me... you could say I just can't leave things as they are. It's a pretty great feeling you know. That's why now... shouldn't I try to find out?" Chuuya said looking at Dazai and Raven. 
> 
> "Disappearing into the darkened sky, the longing that consumed me in my youth- Resembling the stars of a summer night as ever, obscured in the vast distances as ever. Disappearing into the darkened sky, the hope, the dream of my youth. I just grovel on the ground here like some kind of beast, thoughts darken. There’s no way of knowing, when those darkened thoughts will break. It’s as if I’m drowning in the ocean, and can see the moon glowing overhead. Now that the wave is so swollen, and the rising moon so crisp, this longing that consumed me in my youth of quiet sadness Is on its way to disappearing into the darkened night." 
> 
> "I don't want her to feel as if she needs to lose hope. That's why I am willing to help every step of the way." 
> 
> "Are you regretting being afraid?" Raven asked.

Chuuya was sitting outside in the main area of the city. A young girl approached him and she smiled up at the ginger. 

“Onii-san. Won’t you buy a flower?” She said smiling as she held the flower out to the ginger. Chuuya looked at the girl curiously but then smiled and bought the flower from the young girl none the less. Chuuya took the flower from the girl and she thanked him. 

“Thanks Onii-san! Are you from around here Onii-san?” 

“Ah no, I’m  not. I live in Yokohama-shi. I came here looking for someone, but one of my companions is lost. Now, Papa is out looking for her.” 

“Who’s Papa?” Gilbert said annoyed and disgusted with Bernadette pouting next to him. 

“Ah. Bernadette I am so glad we found you.” 

“Seriously, the spoiled brat. Delaying us like this.” 

“Well I will be…” 

“Oh wait a second.” Chuuya jumped down and put the flowers behind the young girls ears. “If I am to have them they will definitely die soon but I figured they would look beautiful on you.” 

The young girl blushed at Chuuya’s words. 

“T-thank you…” 

“We will be on our way now. Bye.” Chuuya waved goodbye to the child and he smiled. 

◇  

***Flash Back***

“The mansion where you had your coming of age ceremony?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Since I found this watch there… I’m thinking maybe we can find out something about Bernadette’s memories. It’s no good?” 

“It’s fine.” Willard retorted. “Hey… why are you so surprised?” 

“Well you said something like “become my subordinate…” so I was sure I’d be taken around by Pandora.” 

“That’s wonderful if that’s what you want, but there are many different things I have to do too…” Willard whined. “Well, no worries I will definitely have some work for all of you!” 

Willard handed Chuuya a file as Dazai and Gilbert bother hovered over him reading also. “We know that the cause of the murders in the city is due to an illegal contractor." 

"Why do we have to stop at such a place?" Bernadette asked. "My goal is to find the pieces of my memory!" 

"I understand that is why..." Willard started but was cut off abruptly. 

"Don't come near me you stupid clown!" Bernadette yelled. 

Willard pouted. "Chuuya-kun she hates me, doesn't she?" 

"Don't be silly! That was merely her hiding her embarrassment." Chuuya chuckled. 

"Ah haha, but you know... Isn't there a possibility that a memory is here?" Vivio said sipping on her tea. 

"What?" Bernadette said curiously. 

"The memory in my watch connects the way to the Abyss. Because of that, a chain went in and came out from there. If that's the case, you can't deny the possibility that where there is a chain, there is a memory. Right?" Chuuya said looking at Bernadette. 

"Oh my! Chuuya-kun, despite your appearance, you really are quite astute." Willard said happily. 

"Unlike some stupid Rabbit." Ixypellia commented. 

"Now, now Ixy it isn't nice to say the truth." Willard teased as Chuuya held the petite child back from ripping the other child apart. 

Bernadette tsked in annoyance. "Hm... That's fine. Because my heart is great, I'll work with you on this mission. But you better not drag your feet!" 

"Even though you always say you can't fight by yourself..." 

"Shut it Raven!" 

"Yes, our friendship is coming along nicely, don’t you agree?" Willard said as he put a hand on Chuuya's shoulder. "But... it would be best not to trust her too much. She is, by no means, on "your side." And I suspect she may be hiding something." 

"I heard this saying when I was little..." Ixy commented. 

"People are always concealing lies..." 

"Yeah, the people here are good examples... The only one I trust right now is Dazai and Bernadette. You are all hiding a lot more from me than Bernadette and he is." 

"… That kind of person... can't be easily trusted..." Chuuya said smiling at Willard. 

Willard looked shocked for a second but then he smiled back. "Well, that's fine." 

Willard and Ixypellia stood at the mansion doors as they waved goodbye to Chuuya, Dazai, Raven, and Bernadette. 

"It's only natural, but... he's going to look after you for me. Raven and Dazai, watch them and make sure they get along well." Willard said as the carriage took off. 

Ω 

 ***Present***  

 _But, the one who is supposed to is currently fighting._  

 _Black hair and golden irises..._  

 _T_ _he same as him..._  

 _G_ _il... I wonder how you're doing...._  

 _C_ _huuya_ _thought as he sadly looked up into the sky._  

Chuuya was pulled from his thoughts when he felt Dazai's hand on his. "Chuuya?" 

Chuuya looked at Dazai. 

"Are you okay Chuuya?" 

Chuuya smiled and nodded. "I am fine don't worry." Chuuya reassured Dazai as he laid his head on Dazai's shoulder. Dazai blushed and gently stroked the gingers hair smiling. 

Ω 

Night had rolled around pretty quickly, and everyone was getting tired and hungry so they checked in to the nearest hotel. 

"Hey! Weren't we searching for a contractor?" Bernadette whined. 

"It's already late so, we'll start tomorrow." Raven said as he took a drag of his cigarette. 

"Ha?! What's that all about?!" Bernadette yelled. "I want to get a little closer to that mansion soon!" 

"… Hey Raven..." Raven looked at Chuuya who had stopped his reading. "Why do illegal contractors want to kill people? Well... to begin with... what is there to gain by exchanging contactors with a chain for these people?" 

Raven sat in silence as he listened to Chuuya speak. 

"As for Bernadette, it's because she does what I wish... It's not like they just cling to people as they please, right?" 

"To be able to change the past." The chain proposed that idea." Dazai said. 

"I don't know if it's really possible. However, contractors get themselves devoured by the chain in order to obtain that power. Until the seal in their chest make a revolution. Over and over... Over and over..." Raven answered. 

"Seal...?" 

"It's something that appears on the chest of illegal contractors. There's definitely one on you too." Dazai answered Chuuya. 

"Seriously?" 

Raven nodded. "That seal... is a clock that shows the contractors "time limit. As time passes by, the needle moves and carves a seal again. Then, when the needle reaches the top again..." 

"What happens...?" 

Dazai and Raven both stayed silent, and during this silence they heard a quiet snore. Everyone turned their attention to Bernadette. 

Chuuya chuckled. "Seems she fell asleep." 

Dazai smiled. "Looks like it." Dazai leaned Bernadette back and he laid his coat over the petite child, and smiled as he looked at her sleeping soundly. 

"When she's like this no matter how you look at she's human." Dazai said. 

"...That's true." Raven commented. Raven put his cigarette out in the ash tray. "Well then, I'm going to go gather some information." 

"I thought you said the investigation begins tomorrow." 

"For you and Bernadette it does. Me and Dazai have work to do. I thought it would be useless and dangerous to take her with us, so I waited until she fell asleep. Even if we don't sleep, it's no problem." 

"But Raven..." 

"You want to get a little closer to the mansion soon, right?" Raven said slipping his hat on. 

Ω 

"Why are you coming too?" 

"I figured it would be quicker if all three of us where out looking." 

"Is it really okay to leave Bernadette alone?" Dazai asked. 

"She's fine. I locked the door and left her a note." 

"How... can you be fine with everything Chuuya...?" Raven asked. "You got involved in a situation that you don't understand. A strange force called a chain resides in your body... How can you laugh like nothing has changed?" 

"I may not look it, but I'm confident in my ability to adapt. I want to enjoy what's happening now more than grieving over what happened.  All of you chose together on your own, as well. I want to know exactly what I've gotten involved in. Besides... I'm concerned about what Bernadette is." 

Dazai and Raven turned around both looking at Chuuya surprised. 

"I'm... scared of getting hurt. Because I've already experienced how it is with nothing important. When I look at Bernadette searching desperately for her memories... you could say that it reminds me... you could say I just can't leave things as they are. It's a pretty great feeling you know. That's why now... shouldn't I try to find out?" Chuuya said looking at Dazai and Raven. 

"Disappearing into the darkened sky, the longing that consumed me in my youth- Resembling the stars of a summer night as ever, obscured in the vast distances as ever. Disappearing into the darkened sky, the hope, the dream of my youth. I just grovel on the ground here like some kind of beast, thoughts darken. There’s no way of knowing, when those darkened thoughts will break. It’s as if I’m drowning in the ocean, and can see the moon glowing overhead. Now that the wave is so swollen, and the rising moon so crisp, this longing that consumed me in my youth of quiet sadness Is on its way to disappearing into the darkened night." 

"I don't want her to feel as if she needs to lose hope. That's why I am willing to help every step of the way." 

"Are you regretting being afraid?" Raven asked. 

Bernadette was awoken from her slumber by the feeling of a chain that was close around. 

"That's why you said, "I want to know what my sin is." Dazai commented. 

"That... well, to know or not, there still are a lot of problems." 

"Whatever your reason, you want to know now. Isn't it like that?" Raven said smiling at Chuuya. Chuuya looked at Raven in shock. 

"You..." Chuuya started to say but the ground viciously started shaking.  

"What the hell...!" Dazai said.  

"Over there! Where we're staying... fuck! Bernadette!" Chuuya started running back towards the hotel. 

"Chuuya wait up!" Gilbert yelled as him and Dazai started chasing after the ginger. 

Ω 

Bernadette dodged the chains attack. 

"You've saved me the trouble of searching." The chain said looking at her. 

The chain started to attack Bernadette and she dodged its attacks left and right. But she noticed something off about this chain. She noticed the seal on the contractor's chest was almost full, there time was nearly up. Willard and Ixypellia watched from a good distance as Bernadette and the chain fought. 

"What you are doing is cruel." Ixy said. 

"Hmm, it's already happening." 

"This picture, with the seal on his chest, is the only picture I didn't give them." 

"Well because I thought Raven or Dazai wouldn't take the job if they were worried about Chuuya. Well it should be just game over, for the contractor... I wonder if they already found our little rabbit." 

Ω

Bernadette bumped into Chuuya as she was running. 

"Mama!" 

"Bernadette! I'm so glad you're okay!"  

The chain attacked between Bernadette and Chuuya and Dazai grabbed Bernadette pulling her back while Chuuya dodged the attack on his own. Chuuya once he landed safely looked shocked as he noticed the contractor was the young girl he bought flowers from earlier. 

"This- is my kindness." Willard said smirking. "Better to know the truth sooner than later. Don't you agree Ixy?" 

Ixy sighed. "Not this way..." 

Everyone watched in horror as the young girl screamed and he body was being swallowed whole into a deep dark pit with the chain.  

"AHHHH!" The girl screamed as she was completely consumed. Chuuya's eyes widened in horror. 

"Chuuya... you have three paths... the first is... if this clock goes on ticking... you, too, will probably be devoured by the darkness of that seal... the second is... if you continue to seek the truth about your sin... there could be a way to save you later on. And the third is... when you learn what your sin is, I'll most likely... Please remember, Chuuya. What's left in the end... is not always what you wished for." Willard said as he smiled. "Let's go home Ixy. Our observation is done." Willard said as he started to walk off. 

Ω 

 _"Hey, is it true? They say he made it out of the Abyss."_  

 _"Yeah, it's true."_  

 _"He'll definitely come back to this mansion. That's why- we must show him our hospitality."_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Disappearing into the darkened sky, the longing that consumed me in my youth- Resembling the stars of a summer night as ever, obscured in the vast distances as ever. Disappearing into the darkened sky, the hope, the dream of my youth. I just grovel on the ground here like some kind of beast, thoughts darken. There’s no way of knowing, when those darkened thoughts will break. It’s as if I’m drowning in the ocean, and can see the moon glowing overhead. Now that the wave is so swollen, and the rising moon so crisp, this longing that consumed me in my youth of quiet sadness Is on its way to disappearing into the darkened night."  
> -Lost Hope, Nakahara Chuuya  
> ***  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! Chapter 6 update soon!


	6. Reteace VI: Where am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey Raven… “illegal contractors” kill people in order to change the past, right? Then… that little kid went so far, because of the past she wanted to change. I wonder… what could have happened…?” Chuuya said sadly.
> 
> “Who knows…” Gilbert answered sympathetically.
> 
> I can still hear… that kids screams… Maybe if I’d grabbed her hand… I wonder… could I have done anything to save her?
> 
> Welcome Home… Nakahara Chuuya.

_The seal is the contractor’s “time limit”._

  
“The darkness that kid was sucked into… that thing came from the Abyss, right?” Bernadette asked.

  
“That’s right.” Dazai answered.

  
“When the needle turns a full circle, the contractor is dropped to the lowest level of Abyss.” Raven stated.

  
“That is… the last moment of an illegal contractor’s life. Chuuya’s needle isn’t moving yet. However the time will come sooner or later…” Dazai said sadly.

  
Bernadette became more annoyed as this conversation continued and she through a bag in the carriage and started making a ruckus.

  
“Why didn’t you mention something that important until now?!” She yelled.

  
“Honestly, we thought you’d be confused if we explained it all at once.” Raven said mockingly.

  
“Is there no way to erase the seal?”

  
“The quickest is… for the contractor and the chain to sever their connection…”

  
“In other words, Dazai means you should die.” Raven said bitterly.

  
“Out of the question!!!”

  
Raven sighed, annoyed. “In that case, why don’t we search for a way to cancel the contract? At any rate, it’s necessary to keep you away from Chuuya.”

  
“You idiot! That would have no… meaning at all!”

Bernadette said as she smacked Raven with a pillow.  
Raven grumbled annoyed and drew his gun quickly. “…stupid rabbit!” Raven fired and Bernadette blocked his advance easily.

  
“If that’s the case, then forget about the seal and let’s just search for those memories!”

  
“Don’t give me orders, when you’re just a clowns manservant!!” Bernadette spat bitterly.

  
Bernadette and Raven glared at each other.

  
“Chuuya, you better say something too!!” They both yelled looking at him.

  
“Ah, well… even if we hurry, nothing can be done about it. So, maybe we should just search for the memories.” Chuuya suggested.

  
Bernadette looked annoyed that Chuuya agreed with Raven. And she screamed out of anger. “Fine! Whatever!” Bernadette pouted.

  
“Bernadette I understand your point but Willard said it’s fine to search for the memories. So shouldn’t we just let them handle the seal problem?”

  
Bernadette looked at Dazai and Raven. “Papa, Raven?”

  
“…Eh I guess that’s how it is.” Raven said.

  
“We will handle it.” Dazai reassured.

  
“If it’s like that, then you should have said so in the first place!”

  
“Were my words too complex, stupid rabbit? My bad.” Raven retorted.

  
“Hey Raven… “illegal contractors” kill people in order to change the past, right? Then… that little kid went so far, because of the past she wanted to change. I wonder… what could have happened…?” Chuuya said sadly.

  
“Who knows…” Gilbert answered sympathetically.

  
_I can still hear… that kids screams… Maybe if I’d grabbed her hand… I wonder… could I have done anything to save her?_

  
_**Welcome Home… Nakahara Chuuya.** _

  
The carriage stopped in front of the mansion. Chuuya was in a state of disbelief at how broken down the mansion was. Chuuya stepped out of the carriage looking around and then he noticed a man.

  
“Raven… Dazai… Who’s that?”

  
“A person from Pandora.” Raven answered.

  
“I was discussing something… since that accident, this place has been under Pandora’s control. It seems something happened inside. I’m going to check out the situation with Dazai just wait a bit.”

  
“Okay, I understand.”

  
“I’ll start looking around back.” Dazai said as he walked off to go search.

  
Raven nodded and then he turned around and thumped Chuuya in the forehead.

  
“Don’t think about it too much Chuuya. That flower seller… nothing could’ve been done. By me… Dazai… Or you…” Raven reassured before he walked off with one of Pandora’s men.

  
“… I knew it. That seems just like Gil…”

  
“Is Gil… that black haired kid…?” Bernadette asked rubbing her eye.

  
“Ah, sorry. Did I wake you?” Chuuya asked.

  
“Then… Gil… is the…”

  
“That’s right! He was at the party…”

  
“…kid you abandoned…?” Chuuya looked at her shocked.

  
“…Yeah. It would be nice if Gil was here. You two are really alike, so perhaps he would be able to have a nice conversation with you Bernadette. I know he’d love you. Also, Gil doesn’t have any memories of his childhood.”

  
“Oh…?” Bernadette said curiously.

  
“That brings back memories… I think that was 5 years ago, when my uncles brought him here…”

  
☆

  
"Chuuya. Come here for a second."

  
Hirotsu stepped into the room with a young child at his side.

  
“This is Gilbert. He’ll be your attendant from now on.”

  
_One day, he just collapsed in the garden. He couldn’t remember anything besides his own name. Maybe because of that. He seemed really scared… that is why I…_

  
“So you are going to be my attendant?” Chuuya smiled.

  
“…yes…” Gilbert said shyly.

  
“Will you listen to whatever I say?”

  
“Yes…”

  
“If you don’t listen you’ll get punished.”

  
“Yes…”

  
“Will you eat the vegetables I hate in my place?”

  
“Yes…”

  
“…Alright. It’s done.” Chuuya said signing the contract he made out between him and Gilbert.

  
“With this, the contract is complete. And Uncle Hirotsu is our witness. Now you have officially become my attendant… In other words…”

  
Hirotsu listened as one of the maids whispered information in his ear. “Sorry Chuuya. Some important business came up! Please look after Gilbert.”

  
Gilbert looked in shock and he sprinted after Hirotsu. “Wa… wait!” Gilbert yelled.

  
Gilbert ended up tripping over the rug, and he fell face first on to the floor. Hirotsu saw this, and he saw the vase wobbling on the desk, and noticed it was about to fall.

  
“Gilbert!” Hirotsu yelled.

  
Gilbert waited for the harsh pain but it never came. Instead he realized the small ginger hair boy was using his body as a shield to protect him. Chuuya rubbed his head groaning.

  
“Ow that hurts!” Chuuya yelped.

  
Gilbert looked in shock, and he leaned up and tears started filling his eyes

  
“Eh…? Gilbert…?” Chuuya asked concerned.

  
“It’s no good. Protecting someone like me… but… protecting the master is supposed to ne my job!!!” Gilbert yelled.

  
Chuuya looked at him confused and then he smacked Gilbert on the head.

  
“Who is this “master”? Chuuya is just fine. I was trying to say it earlier. You became my attendant. In other words, from now on, if something happens I’ll protect you!” Chuuya said smiling. “Because that’s a “masters duty.”

  
Gilbert blushed at those kind words and Chuuya reached his hand out. “My name is Nakahara Chuuya. Let’s try again. Let’s work together, Gilbert!”

  
Gilbert was hesitant at first but he took Chuuya’s hand.

  
☆

  
“From then on, everyday was really fun. He’s timid. A cry baby… but, he is super kind. He’s always been by my side just like Dazai. To me, he is… one of my best friends!”

  
Bernadette looked surprised and then she curled in on herself. ‘Is that so… I didn’t know… it’s stupid. What is a friend…? In the end, they’re just a group of weaklings. Or perhaps I only yearned for honest desires because I was idle. To me… it’s unnecessary.”

  
“Bernadette?”

  
Chuuya was about to comfort her when they both noticed a weird presence. They both stood up quickly.

  
“Who’s presence… is this…?” Bernadette said.

  
“What the hell…? Something’s off… I should go check on the others.” Dazai said as he ran back towards them.

  
◇

 

“Are they near?” Raven said. Raven looked up at the clock and noticed it was ticking.

  
“…What the… it’s moving, isn’t it?”

  
Gilbert turned around looking at his comrade. “Where is this “strangeness?” Gilbert saw the weird way he moved. And he quickly noticed how all of them were being controlled.

  
_They were manipulated…_

  
“These are… Dolldam’s Marionettes!”

  
Bernadette and Chuuya’s eyes widened as they heard the gun shot.

  
“Chuuya! Bernadette!”

  
“Dazai!” Chuuya said. “Was that… a gun shot…?”

  
“It definitely was! Raven is in trouble, we have to hurry!” Dazai said as the all started running to where Raven was.

  
☆

  
“Ahaha… You’re pretty cruel… even though they were your colleagues… you’ve become quite the brutal adult, haven’t you…”

  
Raven clenched his fists. “Shut up… I have desire to go along with your puppet show! Zwei!!”

  
“That’s no good. Why are you so mad? This is our long awaited reunion… you should be happier!”

  
“Ah, I’m so happy! How I’ve waited for this time!!” Gilbert smirked as he shot at Zwei. She flinched as the bullet barley missed her.

  
“Oh… I get it! You’re still mad about that time.”

  
Chuuya, Dazai, and Bernadette had finally reach the mansion. Chuuya gripped the door handles.

  
“… At the coming of age ceremony. Is using your body to hurt the young master really that unforgivable?!!”

  
Chuuya’s eyes widened in shock. “What…?”

  
“Haha. You truly have a one tracked mind. Even though it’s already been 10 years since... he disappeared into the Abyss!”

  
Dazai busted the door open.

  
“Finally our guest has arrived.”

  
Zwei said as Dolldam hovered over Raven.

  
“You idiots! Don’t come in here!” Raven yelled.

  
Chuuya and the others watched as Raven got pulled back viciously and he yelped in pain.

  
“Raven!” Chuuya yelled as he tried to get to him but Dazai grabbed his waist.

  
“Don’t go, Chuuya!” Dazai said holding on to him tightly.

  
“I’ll introduce you.” Zwei said stepping down. “This little one is my chain. Dolldam. It can bind people in thread and manipulate them… so handy. Today, you came to celebrate, right Chuuya? Since I heard you’ve came out of the Abyss after 10 years.”

  
Chuuya looked in shock at her words.

  
“Well… now, shall we have a special performance? The lead will be the young gentleman, Chuuya. The other… he is the one and only attendant… the person known as Gilbert Nightray!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated! Thank you for reading! Chapter 7 will be up soon!  
> ***  
> "or perhaps I only yearned for honest desires because I was idle."  
> -Nakahara Chuuya, Exhaustion


	7. Retrace:VII: Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're surprised right? Just when you returned from the abyss, suddenly 10 years have passed. That place is a time warp. Even if you succeed in escaping. There's no guarantee you'll return to your time. But you can be at ease. That's why I came to pick you up. So that I can return you to the abyss once more...!" She pulled Gilbert into her chest. 
> 
> Chuuya, Dazai, and Bernadette looked in shock at Zwei. 
> 
> "Now be a good boy Gilbert. You have to hit the Young Master as much as you can. So that I can take him easily okay?" 
> 
> "...This looks like trouble..." Bernadette said.

"Gil~ I'm tired of reading books already. I want to play outside." Chuuya complained.

"You can't! You were nearly kidnapped the other day, right?!" Gil complained back. "The criminal hasn't been arrested yet, so please stay still!"

"He was probably a spy from the Nightray house." Chuuya said unimpressed. "Dazai would definitely play with me."

Gil looked at Chuuya shocked. "Somehow... You're very calm... Young Master, you were close friends with that employee, so I thought you'd be a little depressed..."

Chuuya looked back at him shocked. "...Well because... even a peaceful daily life will suddenly break on day, right? That's why no matter what happens, or whomever betrays me, I will except this reality... that's all."

"...Hm... That's true. We don’t know what will happen tomorrow..." Gilbert said walking towards Chuuya. "… but no matter what happens, I will be beside you. I... know the darkness that you have. And you, too know of the weakness that I have... we are connected by a part of the shadow, not the light. That's why... from now on, no matter how much time passes, even if our positions change, want to always stay as your loyal follower." Gilbert said now kneeling in front of Chuuya.

"I don't believe in promises Gil..."

Gilbert giggled. "I know. But... don’t you think it's okay just to have one?"

Chuuya blushed as he covered his face with his book.

_I will never betray you. I won't let you get hurt. Because you're my master... that's why..._

_Ω_

_"Gil... That guy is Gilbert...?"_  Chuuya looked in shock.

Zwei pulled Gilbert up off the strings by his hair.

"Stop!" Chuuya yelled.

"You're surprised right? Just when you returned from the abyss, suddenly 10 years have passed. That place is a time warp. Even if you succeed in escaping. There's no guarantee you'll return to your time. But you can be at ease. That's why I came to pick you up. So that I can return you to the abyss once more...!" She pulled Gilbert into her chest.

Chuuya, Dazai, and Bernadette looked in shock at Zwei.

"Now be a good boy Gilbert. You have to hit the Young Master as much as you can. So that I can take him easily okay?"

"...This looks like trouble..." Bernadette said.

Gilbert stood up smirking.

"If Raven is being controlled then I can't use my power...!" Bernadette yelled out.

Gilbert lunged at Chuuya, and Dazai stepped up grabbing Gilbert's arm. Gilbert was advancing quickly but Dazai was evading the attacks with ease. Dazai picked Chuuya up and he moved out of the way completely as Gilbert kicked at him. Dazai felt someone grab him from behind and he tried to attack but was thrown to the ground.

"Papa! Mama!" Bernadette went to attack the person who grabbed Dazai when she got snatched back by chains.

"Oi! What the-" She looked up to see a girl around her age with brown hair and red eyes. Bernadette looked at her angrily as the girl smirked back at her.

"Don't interfere Bernadette. I do feel bad for you. After you finally got your hands on the container... but it can't be helped right... the key to get a hold of the abyss's will." Bonnie said smirking. "His existence is dangerous for us. Baskerville that's why... we have to drop him into the abyss."

_It's true that I thought he looked like Gil but, you mean that 10 years have passed?! And why the mansion's appearance changed. But... even if you tell me that suddenly I don't believe it...!"_

Chuuya was caught off guard as Gilbert slammed him to the ground.

"I'll let you taste it Chuuya... the pain I took for you!!!" Gilbert said smirking evilly.

"Let go!!" Chuuya said as he tried pushing him off. In the struggle he popped a few of his buttons and Chuuya's eyes widened at the scar he was faced with.

"What's wrong? It's nostalgic right...?"

Chuuya's eyes got saddened. "You're... really Gilbert aren't you...?"

Gilbert put his gun on Chuuya's chest and he chuckled. Chuuya looked at Gilbert sad.

"Gilbert don’t! That's your friend!" Dazai yelled and struggled to get free.

"Kill him Gilbert. Hu-rry." Bonnie said giggling.

"You bear a grudge right...?" Chuuya said as he rubbed his hand on Gilbert's bear chest. "Because of me you almost died... I... wanted to believe your promises, but... because of me it will turn into a lie... And this heart sinks without end into regret... While I fidget in my utter idleness... a meek sycophant who in the end, is a bumbling fool with nothing to claim... If I have to see that moment... then it's better for me to die here." Chuuya pulled the gun up putting it towards his chin.

Gilbert looked at Chuuya shocked.

_I_ _will never betray you I don’t want it to happen again._ _Finally,_ _it returned... but... to lose it again... I can't...!!!"_

Chuuya leaned up close to Gilbert. "It's okay... shoot me Gilbert... I'm sorry..." Chuuya said smiling sadly. "I love you... never forget that..." Chuuya gave Gilbert a chaste kiss on the lips, he pulled away gently resting his forehead on Gilbert's and then he looked into his eyes. "Now shoot..."

A gun shot went off and everyone looked in shock.

"Chuuya!!" Dazai yelled out.

But he calmed down when he saw Gilbert had shot Zwei and she stumbled back. Gilbert huffed out as he looked at her shot.

"It can't be... Dolldam's thread... he tore it off...?"

Zwei jumped up towards Bonnie.

"It's a pity. This time it will come to an end here." Bonnie said. "But you guys won't be so lucky next time. I will kill you all." She smirked evilly, and then her and Dolldam disappeared.

Dazai jumped up and ran over to Bernadette helping her up.

"Are you guys alright?!" Chuuya asked worriedly.

Dazai and Bern nodded. "We're fine."

"What were you thinking! You really... want to die?!"

"Of course not."

"Then why?!" Gilbert snapped. "If I... If I didn't stop..."

"But you did!" Chuuya retorted. "Because... the Gilbert I know... could never hurt me."

"I'm not the Gilbert that you knew anymore... My name is Gilbert Nightray... the existence that opposes the Nakahara House. I am now one of duke Nightray's House. That's why you can't come near me like in the past... I don’t have that right!!"

Gilbert walked away and Chuuya sat their wondering what he should do. Dazai kneeled down beside him. "Talk to him Chuuya. Maybe hearing it from you he'll understand. He won't listen to me. Maybe you'll have better lucky."

Chuuya nodded and smiled. "Right." Chuuya got up and he ran to where he figured Gilbert might be.

"Oi! Hey!" Bernadette pouted. Dazai rubbed her head. "I'll be back. I'm stepping out for a second."

Ω

_T_ _here was always a_ _chance_ _to tell him, I knew that it would be exposed one day. Even so the reason why I couldn't tell him was... so_ _pitiful_ _... to run away from that kind of situation... there's still a chance that the enemy is still there. I have to hurry and return..._

"I thought you'd be here." Chuuya said smiling. Gilbert's eyes widened.

"Eh?! What did you come for?!"

Chuuya sat next to Gilbert. "To treat your wounds. And talk."

"Why did you keep quiet about it?"

"I- I didn’t want you to know I had changed."

"What changed exactly? You're still the same Gilbert I knew and have always known. You're still the same Gilbert that's always protected me, been close by my side, tried to make sure I was smiling. And yeah maybe you’re a bit older. But you're still and will always be my Gilbert." Chuuya smiled. "How could you possibly think I'd love you any less?"

Gilbert smiled at Chuuya. "Even now, I want to be your loyal follower my master." Gilbert said as he kneeled down in front of Chuuya.

"Long time no see Gilbert." Chuuya smiled.

Ω

Dazai blew out his cigarette smoke. "She's really quiet. I better check on her."

_Now you understand._

"You're noisy. Don't talk to me." Bern said sadly.

_I_ _n the end, no matter where you go, you will always be alone._

"Shut up, Abyss's will punk...!!" Bern said holding her head down sadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this heart sinks without end into regret  
> While I fidget in my utter idleness,  
> A meek sycophant who in the end  
> Is a bumbling fool with claim to nothing.  
> -The Guilty One, Nakahara Chuuya  
> ~~~~  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated. If you enjoy it please let me know because honestly this story seems to be going no where atm :/ and I am putting a lot of time and effort into it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! I hope you enjoyed chapter one out of the 100+ chapters I will be doing. This will be strictly based off the manga. Some characters have been changed but in the end it will all tie together as perfectly as possible. In case there is any confusion in this chapter. Please do ask. But here are some questions I am thinking maybe people will ask. Chuuya is the son born to the Nakahara Household, Joel Nakahara and Kouyou Ozaki of course. Chuuya is 15 this first chapter, Dazai and Gilbert are 14. Henrietta is the sister of Chuuya and she is 6 currently in the first chapter. But the ages will change over time. Gilbert is still a servant in this, and he serves Chuuya of course, and while Gilbert is the servant. Dazai is Chuuya's right hand man and knight in this story, and they are also best friends. Now, as fair as the young girl that Chuuya had an encounter with I will not reveal her character until the next chapter or third. But if anyone has ever read ANY of my other fics then I am sure you know where I am going with this. Also, I will be using quotes from the authors and poets of Bungou Stray Dogs! And I will also use some from Pandora Hearts as well! The quotes are very important for the scenes! Today I used one of Chuuya's quotes "I am completely absorbed in my loneliness. Night after night, alone in my room, I think, and my thoughts ponder themselves. In a paired performance of this unchanging heart... I’ve grown accustomed to it all, and have learned to bear it. But sometimes any degree of loneliness can bring you down. And while I cannot know for sure, sometimes it seems as if these tears are no longer tears for having loved someone…" That quote is from Poem of The Sheep. I will use a different quote next time and tell you who it is from and which book. But I hope you guys enjoyed! Comments and kudos are really appreciated! Please do leave a comment if you enjoyed because that let's me know if you guys truly enjoyed it and want me to continue! My kudos and comments are open for everyone, even those without an AO3 account. I will try and upload another chapter tomorrow! Thanks my fellow readers!


End file.
